A computer network or data network is a telecommunications network which allows computers to exchange data. In computer networks, networked computing devices exchange data with each other along network links (data connections). Connections between nodes may be established using a variety of mediums, including cable media and wireless media.
Computers are exposed to threats from malicious software (“malware”), software used to disrupt computer operations, gather sensitive information, gain access to private computer systems, or display unwanted advertising. Malware is defined by its malicious intent, acting against the requirements of the computer user, and does not include software that causes unintentional harm due to some deficiency.
Malware may refer to a variety of forms of hostile or intrusive software, including computer viruses, worms, Trojan horses, ransomware, spyware, adware, scareware, and other malicious programs. Stealthy malware may be used to steal information or spy on computer users for an extended period without their knowledge, or it may be designed to cause harm, such as sabotage (for example, “Stuxnet”) or to extort payment (for example, “CryptoLocker”). Malware can take the form of executable code, scripts, active content or other software, and is often disguised as, or embedded in, non-malicious files. Malware can impact computer operation in a way deviant from what is expected by a user or owner, and result in unauthorized transfer of intellectual property (“IP”) ownership or operations to other entities, leading to loss of information and exposing devices to external environments that result in unsecure computing platform.